


降临

by Captain_17



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassin's Creed 1 - Freeform, Assassin's Creed II, Assassin's Creed: Altaïr's Chronicles, Biromantic Ezio, Demiromantic Altair, Ezio POV, Female Character of Color, First Kiss, Multi, Time Travel, slow pacing, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_17/pseuds/Captain_17
Summary: 伊甸苹果把Ezio带到了1190年，在那里他在马西亚夫的大门外遇到了他的灵魂导师Altaïr。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coming Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134501) by [moomoomeep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoomeep/pseuds/moomoomeep). 



> 作者注：灵感来自Five Finger Death Punch的《Coming Down》  
> 音乐：Vampire Weekend专辑 《Modern Vampires of the City》  
> 弃权: 我不拥有这些角色
> 
> 译注：这篇故事发生在AC1不久之前，二太爷还没变成所罗门神殿那个高傲自满、无视信条的二太爷。一个年轻友好又技艺精湛的Altaïr和一个经验丰富年长的迷弟Ezio。

"Ezio，你从波吉亚那里找到的这件神器简直太惊人了。"

 

Ezio对自己笑笑，他知道自己做出了正确的选择，把伊甸苹果带到了Leonardo威尼斯的工作室，而不是局里。刺客们会马上把它锁起来，直到马里奥叔叔、巴托洛缪和马基亚维利抵达这座城市。他们从意大利不同地区过来，这要花好几天时间。

 

在他的内心深处，他知道他应该等待盟友的到来，因为他们还不清楚金苹果的真正能力（尽管Ezio在阅读了手札之后有了一些想法），但他的好奇心战胜了他，他知道一旦他看到它，Leonardo就会站在他这边的。

 

他把目光从金苹果转向他的朋友，发现Leonardo带着孩子般的惊奇注视着他。Ezio笑了笑，然后又把目光转向金苹果，他的左手悬在苹果上方。早些时候，Leonardo在初步检查时触碰了金苹果，但什么也没有发生，因此Ezio觉得他也可以这样做。他静静地吸了一口气，然后慢慢地把手放低，直到完全覆盖在金苹果上。

 

而此刻Ezio意识到了他的错误。

 

几束耀眼的金光从苹果中迸发，Ezio和Leonardo什么也无法看清。Ezio双手捂着脸，试图遮住自己的眼睛，但光继续从他的手指间渗出。

 

_"是时候了。"_

 

光线变得更强了，温暖的光芒吞噬了Ezio，直到他什么都不知道了……

 

*

 

仿佛过了几小时，光线渐渐暗下来，Ezio发现自己站在一个陌生的四面无窗的房间里。整个区域都是空的，除了Ezio与另一个人。一个被空灵的光芒包裹着的女人站在他面前。她穿着一件白色长袍，戴着复杂的头饰，Ezio从未见过那样的设计和材料。她面容坚毅，乌黑的长发环绕着她。她非常美丽——Ezio所见过的最美丽的人之一。

 

"你是谁？这到底是怎么回事？"Ezio问道。

 

 _"_ _我是Juno，"_ 她说。她的声音回荡着，仿佛来自异域。" _我把你带到这里，是因为我有一个任务——一个只有你才能完成的任务……在一个遥远的国度，有一个人正在偏离他预定的道路。"_

 

"他是谁？他和我有什么关系？"

 

_"_ _你是预言中的先知。你是唯一能做到这一点的人。"_

 

"做 _什么_ ？"Ezio恼怒地问道。

 

Juno没有回答，而是掌心朝下伸出手掌。光束从她的指尖散出，在世界完全黑暗之前，再一次将Ezio困在那无尽的光亮之中。

 

*

*

 

Ezio睁开眼睛大喘着气，很快发现自己正躺着一个完全陌生的地方，盯着一片无云的蓝天。他慢慢地站起来，检查自己是否受伤，很高兴的发现没有伤口。他拍掉身上的土，然后仔细观察周围的环境。

 

他站在一条没有任何标志的土路中间，两边都是高耸的悬崖。他小心翼翼地盯着面前看似无尽的道路，希望最终能得到帮助，而不是早早入土（考虑到他是一名刺客，讽刺地说)。他摇摇头，沿着陡峭的小路走了几个小时，直到他发现了一些他只在图画上见过的东西。

 

马西亚夫。

 

马西亚夫是一个小村庄的名字，也是一座被刻在山上的城堡。它是黎凡特刺客兄弟会（传奇人物Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad）的家乡。Ezio最后一次听说马西亚夫——也是 _任何人_ 最后一次听说马西亚夫——是在蒙古人发动攻击之后，它被遗弃了，无法挽救。就Ezio所知道的他这个时代刺客组织在那些城墙之外的发现，这是一种耻辱。然而，现在这个地区却人声喧闹。无论是刺客还是平民，人们在城市和周边游荡，过着他们日常的生活，完全不知道他们的遗迹对世界的影响。

 

Ezio环顾四周，陷入困境，站在一个他只是读过和梦到过的地方，感到一种孩子般的兴奋。他的眼睛贪婪地扫过整片区域，沉浸在马西亚夫提供的一切中，直到注意到熟悉的长袍，他的呼吸停滞了。

 

在马西亚夫郊外的长凳上休息的不是别人，正是Altaïr本人。别的人可能会有所怀疑，因为Altaïr已经死了几百年了，但是Ezio在任何地方都能认出他。自从他接受了他的身世，他就一心扑在手札上，从头到尾的阅读，尽可能多地了解关于黎凡特刺客的一切。Altaïr知识渊博，善于表达，将多年的智慧倾注于一本代代相传的书中。他无法控制自己在研究手札时产生的迷恋，而每当母亲和叔叔不在时，他的妹妹就会毫不留情的取笑他。Ezio认为这只不过是一场简单的迷恋，它会随着时间的推移而消失，但现在亲眼看到Altaïr只会让事情变得更糟，尤其是Ezio意识到他本人比雕像所能描绘的要好看的多。

 

Ezio回过神时意识到自己一直在盯着Altaïr看……而Altaïr也在盯着他。Ezio转过脸去，因为被发现而感到尴尬，他思考着要是现在转身跑掉，会显得多么可疑。他理了理情绪、止住一声叹息，希望能补救这种情况。他可以试着调情，这通常可以帮他摆脱困境，但现在他有一种感觉，Altaïr可能会对他的调情做出消极回应，而Ezio真的不想在这个特殊的时刻被刺穿喉咙。

 

他决定最好还是道歉。他转过头，却发现Altaïr正站在他面前，以高度怀疑的眼神看着他，他不得不抵住想要尖叫的冲动。

 

"我想我以前没见过你，"Altaïr说，他的话带着浓重的口音。他小心翼翼的盯着Ezio，检查隐藏的武器和弱点。

 

"那是因为我不是本地人，"Ezio不假思索地回答道。当Altaïr怀疑的扬起眉毛时，他惊慌失措。"我来自意大利——一个意大利的刺客。"

 

Altaïr似乎对这个答案感到惊讶。"我不知道我们还有远方的兄弟。"

 

"我们只是一个小组织，没有多少人知道我们的存在。"Ezio回答，这并不是完全的谎言。虽然他和他的叔叔有许多盟友，但他们仍然被认为是微不足道的，尤其是与马西亚夫相比。

 

"我明白了，有时候保持这种状态会更好。"他伸出一只手。"Altaïr。"

 

"Ezio，很高兴认识你。"他把手放在Altaïr的手上，惊讶地发现他的手是如此的温暖柔软。

 

Altaïr松开了手，Ezio立刻想念起他的温暖。"你为什么到马西亚夫来？"

 

"我叔叔希望建立自己的组织，他认为我们刺客同伴的知识与智慧可以给我们一点灵感和提示。"同样，这也不完全是谎言。"我们本来想派一只鸽子来请求访问，但是，唉，我们不知道任何潜在的盟友可能会在哪。"

 

Altaïr张开嘴，又闭上了，想了想Ezio的话，然后点了点头。"我相信我能帮上忙。来吧，Al Mualim会很高兴见到你的。"

 

Al Mualim。为什么Ezio这么熟悉这个名字？

 

直到他跟随Altaïr穿过马西亚夫陡峭肮脏的街道时，他才猛地想起来。Al Mualim是刺客们也是Altaïr的导师，直到他与圣殿骑士的秘密结盟被发现。为了拯救兄弟会的所有成员，Altaïr与他对峙并杀死了他。根据马里奥叔叔给他的Malik Al-Sayf著作中的一篇文章，在接触到Al Mualim以及伊甸苹果后，Altaïr的变化远比他想象的要大。他变得痴迷，把所有人(包括他未来的妻子和孩子)都拒之门外，整日研究金苹果，想要找到理解它的方式。

 

Ezio紧闭双唇，防止自己脱口而出他所知道的一切。他回忆起早些时候与Leonardo关于"时间旅行"可能性的谈话：如果一个人能够回到过去，他必须小心不要透露任何关于他那个时代的重要信息，以免影响未来。他用力咬了咬他的脸颊内侧，半听着Altaïr解释马西亚夫的内部运作，无法停止心中沉重的内疚感。

 

Altaïr在路中间停了下来，Ezio差点撞上他。他抬头看着马西亚夫城堡，一座只有刺客才能住进去的巨大石头建筑。

 

"……无论怎样，这里的生活大多都很美好，"Altaïr说着回头瞥了一眼Ezio。"我想你会喜欢的。"

 

"如果它真的有你说的这么好，那么它会是一个远离家乡的家。"

 

Altaïr哼了一声。"如果你希望如此，那么是的。"他停顿了一下，看起来好像还有话要说，但又转身离开了Ezio。

 

他静静地跟着Altaïr穿过城堡复杂、奢华、迷宫般的楼层，经过众多好奇地（色情地）盯着他的刺客，直到他们来到最上层的一个房间。屋子大而宽敞；除了一张小桌子、三把椅子、三层落地窗和一个书架几乎空无一物，阳光透过窗户让整个房间沐浴在明亮的自然光线中。其中一扇窗户前，背对着门站着一个穿着连帽长袍的男人。

 

"Al Mualim，我们有一位访客，一名来自意大利的刺客。"Altaïr介绍说。他穿过房间，在桌子前停了下来，Ezio尽量不让自己在他旁边徘徊。

 

"意大利？"Al Mualim转过身询问道，他怀疑地打量着Ezio，"我不知道我们还有意大利兄弟。"

 

"正如我告诉Altaïr的那样，我们只是一家寻求扩张的小型组织。事实上，我只是第三代意大利刺客。"

 

和Altaïr一样，Al Mualim似乎对他的回答感到惊讶。"你真是太年轻了，"他说，双手紧握在前面。"不管怎样，欢迎来到我们的兄弟会。我很乐意帮助你做任何你需要的事情。Altaïr也一样，不是吗？"

 

"当然，"Altaïr说，他的语气有点紧张。

 

Al Mualim点点头。"与此同时，我们还有几个空房间可供您休息。你长途旅行一定累坏了。"

 

"是的，谢谢。"Ezio强作笑容回答道。导师光环有些不对劲，如果他之前不知道Al Mualim是叛徒，那么现在他也肯定会有所怀疑。

 

"那么，你可以走了——Altaïr，在这儿等着。我想听听你最近任务的汇报，"当Altaïr想和Ezio一起离开时，Al Mualim补充道。

 

Ezio看了Altaïr一眼，耸了耸肩，然后离开了。他有点失望，因为他不能再和Altaïr待在一起了，至少现在不行。他在城堡里闲逛，问了几个女刺客空房间在哪。她们很高兴地为他指路，隐晦的表示如果他之后需要陪伴可以来找她们。

 

她们的大胆行为让Ezio觉得好笑，他向她们表示感谢，然后走进房间，重重地倚在门上。他扫视了一下临时的环境，他的房间简单精致，只有必需品。这里没有他在意大利习惯的那种华而不实又大胆的东西，但仍然很漂亮。

 

他起身走进旁边的洗手间。他打扫卫生时，Ezio的思绪又回到了他为什么会在这里的原因。Juno提到有一个人偏离了他的道路，她说的是Altaïr吗？如果是，他偏离了什么道路？当Juno强行把这个任务交给他时，她说的并不清楚。

 

Ezio颤抖着，他知道他将会有更多的问题，比他听到的答案还要多。马里奥叔叔曾说，耐心会得到很大回报，这完全是胡说八道。现在Ezio被困在过去，在一个他不会说的语言也不了解文化的国家里，被那些对他来说只存在于手札中的人包围着。

 

他把抹布扔在水槽里，重重地把头埋在手里。Ezio现在完全不知所措——自从他眼睁睁地看着自己的父亲和兄弟在他面前被杀害以来，他从未感到如此无助。他没有情报，没有他时代的盟友，也不知道下一步该怎么走。现在就算马里奥叔叔和巴托洛缪带着从没奏效过的可笑计划破门而入，只要能让Ezio重返自己的时代，他愿意付出任何代价。

 

Ezio把手从头上移开，盯着天花板，想知道他究竟如何才能不迷失在这一连串的荒谬事件中。

 

*

 

几个小时后，一名自称为Kadar Al-sayf的刺客带着Al-Mualim本人的口信来到他的房间，要求Ezio到场，Ezio不情愿地回到他心中称为"Al Mualim巢穴"的地方。他宁愿吃掉自己的脚，或者让这个年轻的刺客带着一个残忍、不恰当的信息回报Al Mualim，但是现在给Al Mualim任何暗示，让他知道自己已知他的叛变行径，对他来说都不是最好的选择。

 

他走进Al Mualim巢穴，惊讶地发现Altaïr仍在房间里。他坐在角落里的一把椅子上，双脚支着，磨着一把小刀。当Ezio走进来时，他抬起头点头致意，这个简单的动作不应该像现在这样让他的内心温暖。

 

Ezio点头回应，然后转向Al Mualim，他正在期待地看着自己。他不知道自己为什么会被叫到这里，也无法阻止自己内心不停增长的焦虑。"你想见我？"

 

"没错，"Al Mualim证实。"我注意到一件非常令人不安的事情。根据Altaïr发现的情报，我发现我们中间有一个叛徒。我的前二把手，Harash，已经以最可憎的方式背叛了兄弟会。他把我们的机密情报卖给了圣殿骑士。这种情况发生了多久还不得而知，但它确实解释了为什么我们的敌人总是比我们抢先一步。"

 

这种话出自Al Mualim之口（根据手札记载，他自己也出卖了刺客信息），Ezio用了所有意志力才能不讽刺的大笑。

 

"根据新的情报，以及我之前对Harash运作方式的了解，我确信他正在哈勒普寻求庇护。"

 

哈勒普，Ezio称其为阿勒颇，是散布在叙利亚各地众多黎凡特刺客藏身处之一。与马西亚夫不同，刺客并没有控制阿勒颇，而且据Ezio了解，该地区一直以来都是圣殿骑士的活动区。

 

"我马上就走，"Altaïr说，这是自从这次谈话开始以来他第一次说话，他把刀插在鞘里，准备从座位上站起来。

 

"还有一件事，"Al Mualim说，瞥了一眼Ezio和Altaïr。"我要你带上我们的意大利朋友。"

 

"什么？" Altaïr和Ezio惊呼道，前者是出于愤怒，后者则是出于惊讶。在Ezio可以预测的所有事情中，他没有想到有机会能同Altaïr一起出任务。

 

"Al Mualim，这只是一次简单的暗杀——我不需要帮助，"Altaïr抗议道。

 

"我们的意大利朋友想扩大组织。还有什么比看到所有黎凡特刺客中，我最出彩的学生出任务更好的呢？"

 

"你是说你想让我当 _保姆_ ？" Altaïr问道，几乎是吐出了最后一个词。

 

"我没那么说。我只是希望我们的意大利朋友能看到我们最好的组织，而你是我手下最优秀的刺客。"

 

Altaïr看起来好像还想继续争论，但却重重地叹了口气。"好吧，让我们把这事了结吧。"

 

"你们两个可以离开了，"Al Mualim说，然后背过身去。

 

Altaïr从椅子上站起来走出房间，Ezio跟在他后面，努力控制住自己的脾气。Altaïr的态度是完全不必要的，也不专业，Ezio尽量不让自己挫败发火。

 

他们周围的紧张气氛浓厚而明显，以至于城堡里的其他刺客都不敢靠近他们，生怕他们打起来会怎么样。Ezio无视他们，目不转睛地盯着Altaïr的背部，他的肩膀以及快速稳定的步伐清楚地显示出他对于有一个搭档是多么的恼怒。

 

"听着，"Ezio说，他厌倦了沉默和压抑怒火。他们刚刚离开城堡，回到了马西亚夫的大街上，Altaïr正领着Ezio去了一个他完全不打算与人分享的地方。"我知道你很生气，因为Al Mualim强迫你带上我，但 _我们需要_ 克服它，这样我们才能成功完成任务。"

 

Altaïr没有回答，Ezio几乎以为他被忽视了，但是Altaïr肩膀上的紧张和轻微的放松，让他知道他的提议被接受了。

 

"好吧，"Altaïr最终说。"但是，如果你再给我毫无根据的建议，我就割开你的喉咙。"

 

"反正我也不想要，"Ezio说，试图掩饰他不假思索脱口而出后的畏缩，尽管Altaïr转过身来的玩笑表情让这变得可以忍受。

 

他们之间的紧张感完全消失了，两人在一种和谐的沉默中一起行走。最终Altaïr把Ezio带到马厩，Ezio默默地责备自己没有早点想到这一点。当他们到达时，他俩每人都挑了一匹马（Ezio是棕色的，Altaïr是黑色的），然后迅速为旅程做好准备。

 

他们刚刚骑上马，正领着走出马厩。Altaïr转过头，扬起一边眉毛，看着Ezio。"你能跟上我吗，老家伙？"

 

Ezio被激怒了，"你说什么？"

 

Altaïr得意地笑了一下，吐了吐舌头，飞快地从Ezio身边跑开。

 

Ezio在他身后大喊，然后骑马冲刺很快追上了Altaïr。"我不老。"

 

Altaïr欢快地哼哼，"据我估计，我得说你最少二十多岁了，可能三十出头。我说错了吗？"

 

"没有，"Ezio抱怨着，急切地想抹去Altaïr脸上沾沾自喜的表情。"好吧，这么算的话，据我的估计，你至少要……18岁？19岁？"

 

Altaïr看起来很生气，Ezio也没有掩饰自己的傻笑。

 

*

 

"25岁。"

 

Ezio哼了一声，半是好奇半是惊讶地听着Altaïr开始谈话。自从他们离开马西亚夫的马厩以来，一直在飞速奔驰，现在他们已经接近了王国的大门，只是慢慢地稳步前进。

 

"你以为我十八岁，"Altaïr 继续说道。"我二十五岁了。"

 

"我实际上——等等，二十五岁？那难道不会……"

 

"年纪轻轻就能当刺客大师？" Altaïr替他说完。"我听到的远比你想象还要多。由于我的年龄，人们往往怀疑我在这个领域的能力和智力。他们认为我在执行任务时会鲁莽不计后果，但我关心马西亚夫人民和我的兄弟，尽管我并不经常这么说。我绝不会故意把我的同胞置于危险之中。"

 

那么是什么改变了呢？

 

Ezio看着Altaïr，眉头皱起嘴角绷紧。根据Altaïr刚才所说的，他的同伴们一定认为他得到了某种优待。在手札中Altaïr提到，他曾把Al Mualim当作第二个父亲，他实际上是由他抚养长大的。Ezio并不完全确定Al Mualim是否故意让Altaïr在所罗门神殿之后逃脱惩罚，但是人们肯定本以为伟大的导师会对Altaïr _更加苛刻_ ，因为他关心他。

 

"我们到了。"Altaïr说，他的声音让Ezio猛地从沉思中清醒过来，Ezio试着掩藏一个尴尬的退缩。

 

王国本身是一个开放的区域，除了悬崖、斜坡和山谷之外，沙漠中还散落着几个村庄、定居点和废弃建筑。从他读到的内容看，在王国中是极其容易迷路的，尤其是在没有向导的情况下。Ezio很感激（也很幸运）有Altaïr陪他，他不仅在这个地区长大，还执行了许多任务，令他能穿越这个地区。

 

Altaïr将他的马贴近Ezio，靠得太近了，以至于他们前进时拉着缰绳的手几乎碰在一起。

 

"我们需要保持低调，"Altaïr低声警告，几乎是耳语。"王国 _本该是_ 开放的领土，但就像哈勒普一样，你很快就会发现，圣殿骑士们坚信这是他们的领土。"

 

有一件事情没有逃过Ezio的注意，那就是这个地区 _到底有多少_ 圣殿骑士。当然，Ezio也见过不少侍卫，但是从来没有这么集中。

 

"这些年来，我们一直在尽最大努力减少他们的数量，但每消除一个，就会有两个取而代之。"

 

"就像九头蛇的传说。"

 

" _正如_ 九头蛇的传说。"

 

他们沉默了。Ezio沉思着Altaïr的话，当他们经过十几个圣殿骑士时，他们用怀疑和贪婪的眼神看着他们。Ezio忍住了一个寒颤，继续向前看。他甚至都不愿去想那些圣殿骑士脑子里可能在想些什么。他知道他和Altaïr会成功地消灭他们，但Ezio宁愿尽可能的避免战斗，他在一个未知的领土上，而且他还没看到过Altaïr在战斗中的样子。

 

"我们要做好伪装吗？" 他们一走出人群，Ezio问道。

 

Altaïr摇摇头。"不，只要我们低调行事，不引起任何不必要的注意，就没问题。" 他停顿了一下。"我知道第一次来到这个地方对于一个初学者来说可能有些难以接受，但是你比我训练过的任何人都做得更好。"

 

"我可能是新来的，但我不是初学者。"Ezio说。

 

"哦？" Altaïr挑起眉毛。

 

Ezio点点头。"我现在二十九岁了……也就是说十二年来，我一直是一名刺客，自从——"父亲和兄弟的面孔出现在脑海中时，他切断了回忆。

 

"成为刺客的记忆是痛苦的吗？"Ezio沉默很久后，Altaïr问道。

 

Ezio再次点了点头，不去看Altaïr。一想到家人的死亡，他的心情总是很糟糕。如果Uberto Alberti真的是Auditore的朋友，如果他按照Ezio的要求去做了，那么他的家庭仍会是完整的。如果不是因为那个叛徒，他可能现在才成为刺客。

 

有时候，Ezio好笑的想一件事——一个瞬间——就能改变一个人的整个生活，更好或更糟。

 

Altaïr始终沉默，给Ezio时间整理他的思路，Ezio很感谢他的做法。过了一段时间，他可以转过身来看着他的同伴，接受他刻在脸上的关心。

 

"你呢？你对成为刺客有什么 _有趣的_ 回忆吗？" Ezio问道，他讨厌自己声音嘶哑的样子。

 

Altaïr给了他一个小而悲伤的微笑。"我不认为我们中的大多人对加入组织有什么愉快的回忆，"他说，语气暗示的比他将要透露的要多得多，尽管Ezio通过阅读手札已经知道他指的到底是什么。

 

他把目光从Altaïr身上移开，心底感到内疚，气氛因他变得无法忍受的酸楚，特别是因为Altaïr只是想让Ezio暴露在敌人的领域里感到更舒服。他想和Altaïr多谈谈——更深入地了解这个他多年来一直崇拜的刺客，但他就是无法在内心找到另一个话题。

 

*

 

当夜幕降临，他们抵达刺客的安全屋，一座位于马西亚夫和阿勒颇之间的废弃建筑。Altaïr说这是他和Malik在逃离圣殿骑士守卫（讽刺的是）时意外发现的，从那时起就为刺客所有。他还指出，为了防止紧急情况，在整个王国的不同地点其他建筑物也是如此，这种情况比想象的更经常发生。

 

Ezio下了马，舒展全身酸痛的肌肉，Altaïr则在大楼和周围巡查，搜寻圣殿骑士。Ezio把他们的马拴在附近的栏杆上，确保有足够的水和干草让它们过夜。

 

他正收拾他们的行李时，Altaïr回来了，宣布这个地区安全了。Ezio点点头，递给Altaïr他的东西，跟着他来到安全屋的第三层，也是最上面的一层，他们将在那里过夜。当他们准备上床睡觉的时，他们熟练地围着对方，好像他们已经这样做了许多年一样。

 

Ezio把所有的武器都拿了出来、没有袖箭，将它们放在他们将要共用的又小又薄的床垫旁。他先躺下，面对着窗户身子蜷成一团，以免占据太多空间。他伸出手重新整理武器，这样他可以伸手就够得到。他感觉床垫微微下沉，Altaïr躺在他旁边，面对着门，以防夜晚有任何人闯进来。

 

当Altaïr靠在Ezio身上时，他浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，热量从他的背部辐射出来温暖了Ezio的心。现在，Ezio又想起了他对Altaïr的迷恋，他咬紧下唇，希望自己能放松下来。如果他不得不再次为自己辩解，那就糟糕了。他已经两次在他面前犯错，不想再犯错。

 

他静静地躺着，听着身后Altaïr安静的呼吸声，这表明他已经进入了轻微的瞌睡状态（他们的工作从来不允许有太多的休息，除非他们安全地躲在他们组织的墙后）。他的思绪漂到了家人身上，对于留Leonardo负责告知刺客们发生的事情，他感到一阵内疚。他真心希望没有人因为他的失踪而责怪Leonardo。Ezio应该更清楚这一点，他应该等马里奥叔叔、巴托洛谬和马基雅维利回来再靠近苹果，但是好奇心占据了他的全部，每当Ezio把注意力放在某件事上时，他就会坚持到底。

 

Ezio深吸了一口气，闭上眼睛，他的思绪重回今天发生的一切。他还没弄清楚为什么Juno就想让他来这里。他已经意识到这与Altaïr和所罗门神殿有关。Malik在文章中写过，在那次任务中，Altaïr是一个"傲慢而固执的白痴"，但这并不能形容Ezio在这一天里认识的Altaïr，尽管他觉得“冲动”这个词更适合形容Altaïr。他不是一个坏人，除了他们第一次被分配到一起工作以外，他一直尊重有礼。他躺在这心里纳闷：到底发生了什么事使他变得如此冷酷？

 

一个可怕的想法掠过他的脑海，让他的眼睛睁得大大的，他深吸了一口气，震惊地盯着墙壁。 _Ezio_ 会是那个 _影响Altaïr_ 的人吗？是谁使他变得傲慢、固执，并且以一种不计后果的放弃来领导任务？他摇摇头，希望这样的想法能离开他的脑海。当然，他有很多负面的品质，但他绝不会故意让一个人改变自己。

 

Ezio忍不住发出一声沮丧的叹息，闭上眼睛，拼命想入睡，紧靠着Altaïr，他的存在让自己沉浸在现实中。尽管他享受着Altaïr的陪伴（可能比他应该享受的还要多），但这并不能改变他不属于这个时代的事实。他知道他需要更努力地找出他来这里的真正目的，这样他才能逃脱这场折磨的噩梦，因为毫无疑问，Juno不会让他回家，直到完成她不可能的任务。

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 音乐：Logic专辑《Under Pressure》
> 
> 警告：*少量血腥描写*

阿勒颇位于叙利亚西北部，是一个文化富裕的城市，四面环绕着数百英尺的高墙抵御入侵者，但不幸的是，这无法阻止圣殿骑士大规模占领阿勒颇。他们第一次设计攻击计划时（基本上是一次暗杀行动），Altaïr表示，组织的藏身处位于城镇中心附近的一个大楼里，这意味着他们必须要躲避大量圣殿骑士守卫，持续监视整个城市。

  
私下里，他承认他并不期待这次任务，但他从没在挑战面前退缩过。更何况万一Altaïr受伤了，他会永远后悔让Altaïr单独执行任务，特别是如果Ezio和他在一起本可以避免一切的发生。他很清楚Altaïr能够照顾自己，Ezio只是不希望他的意识中留有更多遗憾。

  
“你确定要陪我执行这次任务吗？”Altaïr问道，好像他能感觉到Ezio的不情愿一样。

  
Ezio把目光从城市移开，看向Altaïr。“你没那么容易摆脱我，”他说，希望自己听起来比感觉的更自信。

  
Altaïr眨眨眼睛，盯着Ezio看了一会儿，最后还是点了点头。“你对计划很清楚，是吗？”

  
“是的，”Ezio确认道。  
  
  
“很好，我们开始吧。”  
  
  
Altaïr结束讲话，开始实施计划。首先把马放在阿勒颇大门外的干草堆旁，确保马匹的安全。Ezio跟着Altaïr穿过拥挤的人群，低着头，就像Paola第一次教他成为刺客时那样融入人群。  
  
  
他们靠近重兵把守的大门入口时，Altaïr迅速左转，朝着一群人走去，那群人穿着白色长袍，头戴白色兜帽。正如Altaïr在手札中提到的那样，学者是一个备受尊敬也有影响力的组织，他们秘密与刺客结盟。Altaïr在许多场合都提及了他们，他们的帮助是他在救赎自己的道路上如此成功的部分原因。  
  
  
Altaïr向学者们点头致意，学者也做了同样的回应，然后四面包围了他和Ezio。他们在胸前紧握双手，低下头。Ezio和Altaïr模仿姿势，让学者带领他们通过守卫，守卫很快就给他们让开了。到达城门后的安全区域，Altaïr向学者们表示感谢，他们也点头致意，然后整体离开了。  
  
  
Ezio在Altaïr和正要离去的学者们之间扫了一眼，脸上露出微笑。“我们刚才是不是……？”  
  
  
Altaïr看起来很开心。“第一次经历总是令人兴奋，”他说，然后表情又变得严肃起来。“进去是最容易的部分。现在，我们必须在不被发现的情况下找到藏身之处。”  
  
  
Ezio畏缩了一下。“这不会是件容易的事，对吧？”  
  
  
“一直如此。”Altaïr回答道。  
  
  
Ezio摇了摇头。“带路吧。”他说。  
  
  
*  
  
  
 _“趴下！”_  
  
  
Ezio正全速越过的屋顶，却被狠狠地推了一下，他整个左边身体都撞向了烟囱。他呻吟着轻轻碰了碰肩膀，痛的缩了回去。他仔细检查了身体的其他部位，没有过多地移动左臂，当发现没有严重或危及生命的伤口时，他松了口气（不过至少在接下来的两个星期他都会有酸痛和瘀伤）。Ezio咬紧下唇，对自己被当成一个可以随意扔来扔去的布娃娃而感到愤怒。他抬起头，准备对Altaïr大喊，却被那冷酷的目光看得哑口无言。  
  
  
Altaïr双手撑在烟囱上蹲在他旁边，目不转睛的检查Ezio的身体，当他确定Ezio很好还想和他争论时，他移开了目光。Altaïr慢慢踮起脚尖站起身，从烟囱的一侧探出头来，观察前方区域。  
  
  
Ezio抑制住叹气的冲动，挪了挪身子，背倚着烟囱。他把手伸进腰带上的一个口袋里，吃了几片止痛药，希望药效能很快发作。然后他把头转向一边，看着Altaïr。“怎么回事，Altaïr？你为什么撞我？”  
  
  
Altaïr低头靠近他，Ezio的心跳无法控制的加速，原因却与任务无关。“屋顶上的一个守卫在最后一刻转身发现了你。我可以从他的表情看出他正要喊他的同伴，所以我把你从他的视线中移开了。”他停顿了一下，又越过烟囱看了眼。“守卫已经回到了他的岗位，但是他看起来困惑又怀疑，他必须先被解决。”  
  
  
Ezio点点头，感激Altaïr避免了一场潜在的灾难，尽管他更希望他的肩膀不必受苦。他重新调整身体，跟上Altaïr的位置，留意他的左侧。“我们的情况怎么样？”  
  
  
“远处有阳台的大宅院就是藏身处，离我们有五个屋顶。”Altaïr解释说。“每个屋顶配有两名守卫，他们不停的在屋顶边缘巡逻，每个角落只停留十秒钟。换岗还有三个小时，但我们等不了那么久。我的线人不知道Harash掌握了什么信息，也不知道Harash要向圣殿骑士透露什么，但我们不能冒险让敌人掌握更多信息了。”  
  
  
Ezio想知道Altaïr的线人是谁，但现在时间和地点都不合适。“我们要怎么做？”  
  
  
“我有一个主意，”Altaïr说，脸上带着期待的笑容。“在这儿等着。”  
  
  
Ezio想出声抗议，但还没来得及说话Altaïr就从屋顶跳了下去。他沮丧地把头探出烟囱边缘，仔细观察守卫的动作，确保待在视线范围以外。很快，他注意到Altaïr爬上建筑物的一侧，正对着他，早些时候差点发现他的守卫就在那。Altaïr把头伸向一边，等到两个守卫都背对着他才爬上边缘，冲刺，在守卫移动前跳进停在屋顶中间的干草车里。  
  
  
Ezio出神的看着Altaïr悄悄地暗杀守卫，等守卫们靠近干草车抓住他们，刺死他们，把尸体拖进车里。一旦两个守卫都被消灭，Altaïr才从干草中跳出来回到地面。  
  
  
Ezio匆忙爬起来跳到地面，迅速找到坐在长凳上的Altaïr。他在他旁边坐下，他们靠得那么近膝盖几乎碰在一起。  
  
  
“为什么你什么也不说？我本来可以帮你的。”Ezio低声说，他很清楚路人很容易偷听到他们的谈话。  
  
  
“你有飞刀，对吗？如果出于某种原因我没法干掉其中一个守卫，我就需要你从远处消灭他们。”  
  
  
“好吧，谢谢你 _事后_ 提醒我。”Ezio说，他的语气中透露出一丝沮丧。  
  
  
Altaïr看似无动于衷的表情盯着他，尽管Ezio能看出他脑子里的齿轮在转动。他似乎从没想过要说出他的计划。当然，Ezio明白Altaïr不习惯有其他人在身边，但是留Ezio一个人琢磨他的意思可能会对任务很不利。  
  
  
Ezio叹了口气。“下次你有计划时， _拜托_ 把我也算进去。我不会读心。”  
  
  
Altaïr眨眨眼，然后慢慢地点点头。“我道歉。我以后会尽力弥补的。”  
  
  
“这就是我要求的全部了，”Ezio说，一丝微笑掠过他的脸，很快消失了。“现在，我们要怎么对付其余的守卫呢？”  
  
  
“和我刚才做的一样，不过我们将一起做这件事。”  
  
  
“很好。”  
  
  
他们一起从长凳上站起来回到屋顶，消灭了他们和藏身处之间的其余守卫。耐心和精准是他们的优势，尽管Ezio在等待中有些不安。一次险情中，一名守卫亲眼目睹了Altaïr将袖箭刺入另一名守卫的喉咙，但谢天谢地Ezio在他能够尖叫之前就让他闭嘴了。这是他们和目标之间最后两名守卫，如果此时他们引起骚乱，可能会引起Harash的警觉，让他们在如此接近的情况下失去目标，Ezio绝对会后悔的。  
  
  
他俩把守卫的尸体藏在Altaïr在屋顶上发现的一个空箱子里后，就把注意力转向阳台，阳台最终会将他们引向藏身处。尽管阳台突出并且与他们目前站立的屋顶高度几乎相同，但建筑本身距离依然很远。Altaïr与Ezio迅速交换了一下眼神，点了点头，然后Altaïr跳下屋顶，抓住栏杆，优雅地将自己拉过边缘越上阳台。  
  
  
接下来是Ezio，他退后几步，然后向前冲刺，从屋顶上跳下……但他错估了距离，错过栏杆仅仅几英寸。Ezio想喊Altaïr，Altaïr已经伸出了手，抓住Ezio的右臂，差点从栏杆边缘翻了下去。Altaïr紧紧抓住Ezio，在没有援助的情况下将他拉了上来。  
  
  
他的脚稳稳地站在地面上后，Ezio惊讶地看着Altaïr。“你刚刚救了我的命。”  
  
  
Altaïr耸耸肩。“你也会为我这么做的。”  
  
  
Ezio诚恳地点点头表示同意，但仍然惊呆了，说不出任何恰当的话来。  
  
  
Altaïr对他笑了笑，然后走到门前开锁。过了一会儿，他打开门，替Ezio撑着门。  
  
  
“ _谢谢您，先生，_ 你太客气了。”Ezio抓住长袍的两端，假装行屈膝礼，以一种戏剧性的口吻说道。  
  
  
Altaïr大笑出声，笑声似乎连他自己都没想到。  
  
  
Ezio在进入大楼之前咧嘴笑了，听着Altaïr的脚步声跟随着他，轻轻地关上了身后的门。  
  
  
*  
  
  
找到Harash真是太容易了。  
  
  
Ezio和Altaïr从一个通风口进入了这个几乎空无一人的大房间，他们静静地穿过脚手架，直到蹲在Harash的正上方。Harash正在和一名圣殿骑士用阿拉伯语快速的交谈。虽然Ezio不懂阿拉伯语，但是从Altaïr不安的表情来看，Harash正在泄露机密信息。  
  
  
他们继续监听着谈话，圣殿骑士一离开，Altaïr就落到Harash身边，将袖箭刺入他的喉咙，让叛徒永远闭嘴。Ezio跳下来，静静地落在离Altaïr几英尺远的地方，在Altaïr给Harash做临终仪式时给他一些私人空间，他无法抑制内心涌动的愤怒。他无法理解，一个毕生奉献给自己的组织，发誓要保护无辜并带来和平的人，怎么会背叛自己的盟友，好像他们什么都不是一样。  
  
  
Ezio摇摇头，把那些念头抛在脑后，注意力又回到了正在合上Harash双眼的Altaïr身上。他正要开口问他们应该把尸体藏在哪里，房间对面的门突然开了，几十个圣殿骑士涌了进来，愤怒地用不同语言大喊。  
  
  
 _该死的。_ “Altaïr，我们得走了，”Ezio急切地喊道。他和Altaïr跑回到脚手架上，从他们来时的路离开。  
  
  
*  
  
 _  
“抓住刺客！”_  
  
  
“天哪，他们真是一群固执的家伙。”  
  
  
Altaïr嘻笑道，“欢迎来到王国。”  
  
  
Ezio哼了一声，从马背上回头看了看，用意大利语低声咒骂。自从他们逃离阿勒颇以来，圣殿骑士的守卫一直在追捕他和Altaïr，每次他们快要甩掉尾巴时，另一名守卫就会发现他们，然后突然他们又被包围了。Ezio咬紧下唇，重新扫描了他面前的区域，注意到远处的一些东西。“Altaïr，前面有个村庄。”  
  
  
“你是在建议我们试着融入人群吗？”  
  
  
“值得一试！让我们永远甩掉这些圣殿骑士吧！”  
  
  
他们开始以惊人的速度前进，直到他们从马上跳下来，爬上最近建筑物的屋顶开始狂奔。Ezio不喜欢把这么多圣殿骑士(或任何一个圣殿骑士)带到平民活动频繁的地区，但他清楚，除非他们能够混入其中，否则永远也摆脱不了他俩的尾巴。  
  
  
两人稳步穿过屋顶，等待合适的时机跳下。Ezio的脚步声和心跳声在耳朵作响，他几乎听不到圣殿骑士大喊让他们现身的声音。他对周围发生的一切非常敏感，他注意到Altaïr的靴子被混凝土裂缝卡住时的失足。Ezio伸出手，在Altaïr侧面摔下来之前抓住他的手，利用他们的共同动力把他们推到下一个屋顶，险些掉进下面那群嗜血的圣殿骑士中。  
  
  
Altaïr向他投去感激的一瞥，Ezio咧着嘴笑了，他们继续全速奔跑，双手仍然紧紧地握在一起。  
  
  
“前面可以信仰之跃，”Altaïr说。  
  
  
“一起？”Ezio问道。  
  
  
Altaïr握紧Ezio的手，“一起。”  
  
  
他们冲过楼边跳起来，优雅地落进地面的干草车上。里面很挤，Altaïr挤在一个角落，Ezio半压在他身上(尽管他完全没在抱怨后面这部分)。两人沉默不语，听着圣殿骑士的混乱，好长时间过去了，空气变得沉寂。  
  
  
Ezio想告诉Altaïr他相信他们已经安全了，但Altaïr用手捂住了他的嘴。  
  
  
“想都别想说话，”Altaïr低声严厉地说。“我以前见过圣殿骑士用这招。他们会假装停止搜索，伏击任何暴露自己的人。我们必须要有耐心。明白吗？”  
  
  
Ezio没有回答而是舔了下Altaïr的手掌，在Altaïr报复性的捏住他的鼻子时强忍住笑。他坐好让自己舒服地靠着Altaïr，甚至还把头靠在Altaïr的胸膛上。Altaïr没有把他推开让他很吃了一惊，他看起来完全放松的躺在Ezio身下。Ezio露出大大的微笑，反正Altaïr也看不到。一般来说，他不是最有耐心的人，但他相信这次他完全可以接受。  
  
  
*  
  
  
时间过了几个小时(比Ezio预想的还要多) ，圣殿骑士才真正放弃搜查他们。Altaïr是正确的，他们谈话结束大约一小时后又有埋伏，守卫们议论纷纷，奇怪他们的策略怎么没有奏效。  
  
  
守卫失望的抱怨着，最后终于离开了这片地区。圣殿骑士离开后，他和Altaïr在车里呆了大约20分钟，才慢慢地从干草堆里探出头来，扫视整片区域。  
  
  
Altaïr低声说，“我认为我们已经甩掉他们了。”  
  
  
“好事。这么久一动不动，我已经开始抽筋了。”  
  
  
“之所以会发生这种情况，可能是因为你睡了两个小时，没有调整身体保持血液流动。”  
  
  
“没有什么能阻止你打个盹。”  
  
  
“我们其中之一必须保持警惕。想象一下Al Mualim得到消息说，他手下最好的刺客落入圣殿骑士的手中，是因为他决定在任务中打个盹。”  
  
  
“那样至少你可以在晚餐时讲一个不那么无聊的故事。”  
  
  
“如果我死了，就没法这么做了。”Altaïr一边从干草车里爬出来，一边嘟囔道。  
  
  
Ezio紧随其后，很感激能有机会伸展酸痛的身体。  
  
  
“我们应该回到马西亚夫，”过了一会儿Altaïr说。  
  
  
Ezio哼了一声。“我想知道我们怎么实现这一目标。要是我们有某种交通工具就好了……”  
  
  
“这一点都不好笑。”  
  
  
“这很 _有趣。_ ”  
  
  
Altaïr在离开前翻了个白眼，留下Ezio一个人在后面喊他。  
  
  
一番搜寻过后，他们重新找回在草地上吃草的马。他们两个骑上马，穿过王国，小心翼翼地避开守卫，直到他们到达另一个刺客安全屋，一个位于马西亚夫附近小镇的一层小屋。室内装修很简陋，只有一个小厨房和两张靠窗的床垫。  
  
  
“Altaïr……我们回到马西亚夫后会发生什么？”他们安顿下来后Ezio问。  
  
  
Altaïr翻身看着Ezio，满月照在他的脸上，让Ezio清楚地看着他。“Al Mualim想审讯每个刺客，确保没有更多的叛徒。但我敢肯定，一旦Harash的死讯传开，那些仍忠于他的人就会逃跑的。”  
  
  
“那么一旦查出那些叛徒呢？”  
  
  
“我们追捕他们，处理干净。”Altaïr说。“我们回到兄弟会后可以进一步讨论这件事。现在休息一下，我们都度过了漫长的一天。”  
  
  
Ezio点点头，Altaïr转过身去。他跟他道了晚安，闭上眼睛，今晚睡得更快了。  
  
  
*  
  
  
他们第二天早上返回马西亚夫后，立即回到Al Mualim巢穴报告，通知他任务成功。Al Mualim赞扬了他们出色的工作，然后把他们打发回了自己的房间，Ezio欣喜地遵循了命令。他回到他的房间，扑通一声倒在床上，希望能睡上至少一年。但几个小时后这一计划被敲门声打断了，Altaïr走了进来。如果Ezio完全诚实的话，他会说他非常高兴见到他。  
  
  
Ezio向他点点头，Altaïr脸上掠过一丝微笑，他走进房间关上了身后的门。Altaïr走到床边，坐在Ezio旁边。Ezio正趴在床上，他翻了个身，用一只胳膊肘撑着自己，抬头期待地望着Altaïr。  
  
  
“我想对你在我们任务期间的表现表示称赞，”Altaïr在短暂的沉默后说。“在我当刺客的这些年，很少有人能像你这样熟练地掌握王国，考虑到这是你第一次去那里。”  
  
  
Ezio微微一笑，为他的话真心感到荣幸。“谢谢，我向您表示同样的谢意。与你一起合作是我的荣幸，我真诚地希望我们有机会再次这样做。”  
  
  
Altaïr眨眨眼。“我……这没什么。我只是在做我的工作，”他说，显然对这种表扬感到惊讶，他好像还不习惯从同伴那听到这种赞扬。  
  
  
Ezio承认，一开始和Altaïr一起工作令人沮丧，但他并不是一个可怕的人，一旦他习惯了Ezio的存在并和他交流，他们合作的非常好，似乎他们已经花了一生这样做了。Ezio喜欢Altaïr——现在他已经真正遇见了Altaïr，他意识到长期以来他对Altaïr的迷恋可能正发酵成更多的情感，尽管他还不愿意将这些新发现的感觉当做他所认为的那样。  
  
  
“恐怕我不得不缩短这次拜访的时间了，”Altaïr的话把Ezio从思绪中拉出来。“我要去执行另一项任务了。”  
  
  
Ezio皱起眉头，他不想让Altaïr离开。他仍然需要搞清楚为什么Juno想要他出现在这个时代，Altaïr要是走了，他就永远无法弄清了。“你要去哪儿？”  
  
  
“耶路撒冷——我的线人要求会面。他们有更多关于你来之前我在做的事的情报。”  
  
  
“如果不介意的话，这名线人是谁？”  
  
  
“一个叫Adha的女人。”  
  
  
恐惧在内心迅速滋长，但Ezio还是拼命稳住自己的表情。他知道Adha——Altaïr在手札中深情地谈到了她。她是Altaïr年轻时认识的一个女人，虽然他从未指明他们在哪里相遇。Altaïr爱她，她也爱他。他们计划一起私奔，开始新的生活……但他这次要去的会议是一个叫做巴斯利斯克的人设下的陷阱。手札没有详细说明这次任务，但Ezio知道他已经来不及挽救Adha的性命了，Altaïr当时以为他已经失去了真正获得幸福的机会。  
  
  
Ezio咬紧脸颊内侧，不愿开口。Altaïr完全不知道他的生活将会发生多大的改变，而Ezio没法警告他即将发生的事，他内心充满恐惧。谢天谢地，有人敲门拯救了Ezio，使他免于毁了所有一切。  
  
  
“Altaïr，我知道你在里面。”一个低沉的声音从门的另一边传来。  
  
  
Altaïr叹了口气。“你想干什么，Malik？”  
  
  
“我希望你能把你的懒屁股抬起来，到外面来。”Malik回答道。Malik Al-Sayf和Altaïr在成长过程中一直是竞争对手。他的著作中指出，他们曾一度成为朋友，但很快所罗门圣殿之后，一切都改变了。Ezio不知道Malik是如何原谅Altaïr的所作所为的，但这证明了他是一个比任何人都要伟大的人。  
  
  
“为什么？”Altaïr问。  
  
  
“Al Mualim正在召开紧急会议，”Malik解释说。“罗伯特 · 德 · 塞布尔在王国中露面了。”  
  
  
Altaïr整个身体都僵住了，Ezio也一样。罗伯特 · 德 · 塞布尔是圣殿骑士的首领。他是一个残酷无情的人，通过对盟友和支持者的虚情假意和甜言蜜语操纵自己的势力。他是一个强有力的战士，Altaïr和Malik都谈到过他是如何利用自己的体格、身高和力量获得优势的。德 · 塞布尔在书上就很可怕，Ezio一点也不想见到他本人。  
  
  
“我们很快就下去，”Altaïr 说，声音有些紧张，他试让自己保持冷静。  
  
  
“你最好是。”Malik警告。  
  
  
他们听着Malik的脚步声渐渐远去，Altaïr才转向Ezio，表情是无法抑制的愤怒。  
  
  
“让我们下楼看看Al Mualim知道些什么。”他说。  
  
  
Ezio点点头，爬下床，跟着Altaïr离开房间。  
  
  
*  
  
  
“Al Mualim说德 · 塞布尔在哪儿来着？”Kadar Al-Sayf问道。  
  
  
“拉布——只是预测，并不确定。”Malik重复道，起初他拒绝告诉他弟弟这次任务的真正目的，因为他的级别较低，也不够出席会议，但当Kadar不停地缠着他，还想让Altaïr干预时，他心软了。“我们应该很快会到，不要紧张。”  
  
  
Kadar点点头。“谢谢你，哥哥……我不紧张。”  
  
  
Malik哼了一声，“你差点就骗到我了，”Kadar打他手臂时，他笑着说。  
  
  
Ezio亲切地笑了。看着Al-Sayf玩笑使他更加想念他的兄弟。他回想起他和Federico成长过程中的所有的回忆，以及那些他和Petruccio从未有过的记忆，内心一阵渴望的痛苦。他希望能与他的亲人团聚，哪怕只有一天。他强忍住沉重的叹息，拉下兜帽遮住眼睛，掩饰他沮丧的表情。  
  
  
现在他和Altaïr，Malik，Kadar以及两个自称Amira和Ada的刺客在一起，她俩在马西亚夫组织中都很有经验也很受尊敬。他们骑马前往位于马西亚夫城外的拉布村。手札中从来没有提到过这个地方，而Al Mualim派出将近一半的兄弟会成员去搜寻德 · 塞布尔时也没有提到，但Amira透露她在一些圣殿骑士通讯中偶然发现了这个地方。据她所说，一些圣殿骑士高层一直把这个村庄作为枢纽，将王国视为自己的领地，准备消灭马西亚夫刺客。这个消息让包括Ezio在内的每个人都感到震惊，考虑到拉布和马西亚夫是如此的临近。  
  
  
Altaïr赶到他身边时，Ezio将思绪拉出脑海。他们现在挨得足够近，只要Ezio想，就可以伸出手触碰到他。  
  
  
“你还好吗？”Altaïr问道。“你看起来……有点低落。”  
  
  
他的关心让Ezio很开兴。“我没事，我只是在思考。”  
  
  
“我应该担心吗？”  
  
  
Ezio笑了。“不，”他转身看着Altaïr，他的脸上带着淡淡的微笑。“我试着为我们的任务做好心理准备。从Al Mualim的话来看，德 · 塞布尔听起来像是一个不该被小看的人。”  
  
  
“比你想的还要多，”Altaïr停顿了一下，然后继续说，“也许我们回到马西亚夫后，我会详细解释他的情况。简报结束后，你可以来我的房间见我。”  
  
  
一个微笑慢慢爬上Ezio的嘴角，希望与期待从他的胸膛迸发出来。如果他对此时情况和Altaïr激动的表情解读正确的话，那么他很可能也有同样的感觉。即使他没有，Ezio总是有心情好好干上一场。“我很期待。我会把德 · 塞布尔的人头装在银盘子上送给你，就算我做不到，我也肯定会带来些好东西。”  
  
  
Altaïr哼哼着，看起来高兴又充满兴趣。“你知道，我会要求你说到做到的。”  
  
  
“你会看到的，”Ezio说，克制着不要倾身去吻Altaïr。  
  
  
“我们到了。”Malik宣布，完全抹杀了他们之间的气氛。  
  
  
Ezio向Altaïr背过身，但还是对他眨了眨眼，Altaïr不禁哼了一声，摇摇头。他们到达城镇的郊区下了马，分成三组：Altaïr和Malik，Amira和Ada，Ezio和Kadar。Ezio有点惊讶，主要是因为他以为Malik会希望把他的兄弟留在眼前，但现在他和四个最好的刺客在一起，如果德 · 塞布尔在拉布，其他两队刺客很可能会先发现他。  
  
  
他检查了一下武器，向Kadar点了点头，Ezio领着他进了村子，爬过一扇大门，躲在他们遇到的第一所房子的阴影里徘徊。Kadar毫无怨言地遵循了他的指示，尽管Ezio能感觉到他身上有些……不对劲。  
  
  
“你紧张吗？”Ezio轻声问道。  
  
  
Kadar睁大眼睛看着他，咬着他的下唇。“……是的，”他承认。“但是，请不要告诉我的哥哥，那只会使他发疯。几周前我才被允许参加更高级别的任务，他不想让我来，但是……”  
  
  
Al Mualim一定是逼迫了Malik，尽管他知道Kadar缺乏经验。Ezio理解Malik的想法。如果Claudia决定成为一名刺客，他会非常犹豫。他很清楚他的妹妹能够照顾好自己，但是作为哥哥，他想要保护她远离这个试图夺走她所珍视的一切的世界。  
  
  
Ezio笑了。“紧张是完全正常的——它总会发生在最优秀的人身上，无论我们有多少经验。”  
  
  
“即使是Altaïr？”  
  
  
“ _特别是_ Altaïr。我刚和他一起完成任务回来，他一直很紧张，直到我说服了他。”他几乎可以肯定，如果Kadar稍后问Altaïr这些信息，Altaïr肯定会原谅他撒谎的。不管Altaïr会对他做什么，现在Kadar脸上流露出的纯粹的决心让这一切都是值得的。  
  
  
他对自己笑笑，走到房子的另一边，撬开前门的锁，把Kadar带了进去。建筑内部潮湿，光线不足，唯一的光源是穿过天空的太阳。二手或三手家具随意摆放在Ezio设想的主要生活区。他和Kadar在房间里寻找线索时，他忍住强烈的、发霉的气味让他呕吐的冲动。  
  
  
他们正准备前往下一个区域时，Kadar在书架上移动了几本书后，偶然发现了一个秘密楼梯。Kadar拔出剑，带领他们到建筑的深处。  
  
  
楼梯通向一个光线充足、装修齐全的地下巢穴，Ezio全身处于最高警戒状态。他转过拐角，Kadar突然僵在原地，Ezio差点撞上他。Ezio皱着眉头，越过Kadar的肩膀瞥了一眼，几乎喘不过气来，罗伯特 · 德 · 塞布尔正站在他的正前方。  
  
  
他本人比Ezio高出半个头，甚至更多。他穿着厚厚的红灰色盔甲，胸前骄傲地展示着骑士十字勋章。德 · 塞布尔有许多武器，最有名的是一把长剑，它看起来好像已经很旧了，但可以轻易地拿下一个人。  
  
  
德 · 塞布尔从警惕中回神，拔出剑冲向Kadar。Ezio也清醒过来，将Kadar推到一边，自己承受了进攻的全部冲击，插在他腹部的剑让他感觉到自己的血肉都流了出来。他倒吸一口冷气，克服头昏眼花，眼睛半睁不开地盯着正恶狠狠地朝他笑的德 · 塞布尔。  
  
  
“我想我以前没在附近见过你，孩子。”德 · 塞布尔说。  
  
  
“显然没有，”Ezio气喘吁吁地说，嘴角勉强挂着一副得意的笑容。“我可不记得我见过像你这么丑的脸。”  
  
  
德 · 塞布尔皱起眉头，转动刀刃，Ezio痛苦地吸气。然后他迅速拔出剑，把Ezio推开，逃走了。  
  
  
Ezio瘫倒在地上，左臂不由自主的按上伤口，他挣扎着保持清醒，但袖子很快被血浸湿了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 音乐：10 years专辑《The Autumn Effect》
> 
> 警告: 短暂的虚幻和记忆丧失

“我们得带你去看医生，”Kadar说，毫不掩饰自己的恐惧。

 

Ezio摇摇头，右手紧紧地撑在地上，试图站起来，但只是在徒劳挣扎。“我们必须得去追他。”

 

“但，你受伤了——”

 

“等抓到德·塞布尔 _以后_ ，我会去看医生的。我们不能让他逃掉，现在，扶我起来。”

 

Kadar犹豫了一会儿，才扶Ezio站起来。他们艰难地爬上楼梯，Ezio不得不弓着身子，这样Kadar半拖半拽着他的时候，他的肠子才不会流出来。终于他们成功到了外面，Altaïr和Malik正朝他们赶来，Amira和Ada正在追赶逃跑的德·塞布尔。

 

“发生了什么？” Altaïr问。

 

“我很好，”Ezio不屑一顾地说，尽管他的伤完全不是这样。

 

“他救了我的命，”Kadar说。

 

“是吗？”Malik惊讶地问道。

 

Kadar点点头。“是的，哥哥，他因此受了重伤。”

 

“我会照顾Ezio。你和Malik去给Amira和Ada帮忙。”Altaïr命令道。

 

“Altaïr——”Malik抗议。

 

“真的，我很好。”Ezio一边说，一边推开Kadar。如果不是Altaïr反应快，他早就面朝下倒在地上了。现在他发现自己在Altaïr的怀里，依偎在坚实而温暖的胸膛上，Ezio希望自己能在一个好点的场合，早些体会到Altaïr的怀抱。

 

“你不好，别再这么说了，”Altaïr温柔的指责。他转向Malik和Kadar，“现在就去。”

 

Malik看起来好像还要争辩，但是他还是摇摇头，把他的兄弟拖走了。

 

他们离开后，Altaïr小心翼翼地把Ezio撑在墙上，然后扶他滑倒在地。Ezio重重地靠在墙上，感激地闭上眼睛，他听到Altaïr在他面前坐下，然后一个坚定而稳定的压力压在他的腹部。

 

“ _想都别想_ 在我面前死掉。”Altaïr警告说。

 

Ezio感到一阵剧痛，他咳嗽了几声，身子直打哆嗦。“我做梦也不敢。”他睁开眼睛看着Altaïr的脸，注意到他脸上毫不掩饰的担忧。他金色的眼睛紧盯Ezio的腹部，试图为他止血，他的手和袖子完全被血浸透了。Ezio的情况很糟，但他所能想到的只有Altaïr看起来是多么美丽，遗憾的是，他现在只能看着它。

 

“你是个傻瓜，”Altaïr深情地说，过了一会儿，Ezio才意识到他已经大声说出了自己的想法。

 

“是……但这是真的。”Ezio几乎说不出话来，他能感觉到自己变得越来越虚弱。尽管Altaïr尽了最大努力，可他依然流血不止，Ezio知道他就快要死了。死在一个不同的时代，死在一个他只在书中读到过的人面前，而他的家人永远不会知道他发生了什么。他慢慢接受了这是他的命运……但是现在看着Altaïr试图挽救自己的生命，Ezio知道他还有最后一件事要做。

 

Ezio换了个姿势，让自己坐得更高点，这个动作让Altaïr皱起了眉头。

 

“别动，你只会把事情弄得更糟。”他责骂道。

 

“……Altaïr。”

 

Altaïr抬起头时，Ezio用尽最后一点力气向前倾身吻了他。Altaïr几乎是立即作出回应，他们的嘴唇轻轻贴在一起，Altaïr把嘴张开。Ezio叹了口气，希望他能够伸手把他拉得更近些，但他的胳膊动不了。他把沮丧和担忧抛在一边，继续亲吻Altaïr，完全被这正在发生的一切所淹没。

 

对空气的需求来的比Ezio想象的要快，他不情愿地抽离，无法抑制脸上露出的傻笑。“抱歉。我只是不得不在我……你懂的。”

 

Altaïr柔和的表情很快变成怒容。“别傻了，我不会让你死的。”他沉默了，用力压着Ezio的肚子，沉思的目光掠过他的脸庞。“……多长时间了？”

 

Ezio笑容扩大了，“从我第一次见到你的那一刻起。”

 

Altaïr哼了一声。“严肃点。”

 

“是真的，”Ezio说。他没有撒谎。在过去的几天里，他对Altaïr的感情持续增长，但他非常清楚，他不能告诉Altaïr，他的迷恋始于蒙特里奥尼一个寒冷的夜晚，那时他无法入睡，所以他读着Altaïr的每一句话，直到他再也看不清为止，他越陷越深。

 

他恋爱了。

 

天啊，他恋爱了。

 

一阵微弱的、欢快的笑声从Ezio嘴里溢出，使得Altaïr好奇地皱起了眉头。Ezio张开嘴想告诉Altaïr他 _爱上_ 他了，但是他被一个来自另一个世界的声音打断了，这个声音令他脸色苍白，胸口沉重。

 

_“你已经完成了你的使命。”_

 

同样的金色光芒从虚无中迸发，空灵的光芒环绕着Ezio。

 

“怎么回事？那声音是什么意思——有什么目的？”Altaïr困惑地问道。

 

Ezio试图开口解释，却什么也说不出来。他可以感觉到光在拉扯着他，耀眼的光辉吞噬了他。他试图与之抗争，但是他失血过多太虚弱了，努力也是徒劳的。

 

在一切变得黑暗之前，Ezio最后看到的是Altaïr心碎的表情。

 

*

*

 

Ezio慢慢睁开眼睛，发现自己躺在柔软舒适的平面上，四个模糊的轮廓在他头顶盘旋。他眨了眨眼睛，最终清理了视线，辨认出这些人是马里奥叔叔、达芬奇、巴托洛米奥和马基亚维利。

 

“我的上帝……Ezio，你还活着。”马里奥叔叔说，声音听起来快哭了。

 

Ezio困惑地皱起眉头环顾四周。他目前正在Leonardo工作室上方的一个房间里，盖着一堆毛毯让他汗流浃背。他不知道他为什么在这里，也不知道他什么时候睡着的。他记得的最后一件事是把伊甸苹果带给Leonardo。他知道他应该等待他的盟友们，但他对这神器很好奇，他知道Leonardo也是。

 

“我昏过去多久了？”Ezio注意到所有人在他说话后都变得沉默。他挨个看了看他的同伴，最后停在了Leonardo身上，Leonardo紧张地在他的右边慢慢移动。“Leonardo……”

 

Leonardo退缩了，Ezio讨厌自己不得不大声喊出他的名字，但是他知道Leonardo是房间里唯一一个会对他完全诚实的人。

 

“你可能不记得了，”Leonardo试着说，“但是，你把一件神器带到我的工作间，碰了一下，然后就被它 _吸进去_ 了——这个世界上已经没有你的踪迹了。这不是你 _昏过去_ 多久的问题。相反，你已经 _失踪_ 两个星期了。同样的光今天才带你回来，你已经 _昏迷了_ 六个小时了。我们都……我们以为你……”

 

听到这个消息，Ezio睁大了眼睛。两周？在这么长的时间里，他会去了哪？他换了个姿势，这样他就可以把自己变成坐着的姿势，却突然感到一阵灼热的疼痛，随着移动穿透了他的腹部和左肩。他嘶嘶叫着，咬紧牙关，重重倒在床上，尽量不让自己疼得打滚。他想知道他身上到底发生了什么使他如此痛苦，当然，这时他想起了一切。关于他和Juno的磨难以及他和马西亚夫刺客——和Altaïr——在一起的时光，都涌入他的脑海，渴望、内疚和悔恨吞噬了他，几乎令他窒息。

 

“Ezio，怎么了？你还好吗？”马里奥叔叔疯狂地问道。

 

马基亚维利翻了个白眼。“他当然不好，马里奥。显然他刚刚经历了一场严峻的考验，我们挤在这里对他的情况没有任何帮助。我们让Ezio自己恢复吧。我相信，一旦他好些了，他会把一切解释清楚的。”

 

Ezio从来没有像现在这样感激马基亚维利的到来，他慢慢地恢复了对自己的控制，看着马基亚维利把每个人都带出去，几乎把马里奥叔叔从他的床边拖走。一旦Leonardo、巴托罗米奥和马里奥叔叔被赶出了房间，他向Ezio点点头，带着一种决然的神情关上了身后的门。

*

疼痛最终消退的时间比他想的要长，但是他感到完全彻底的解脱，他处于一种麻木的状态。在过去的几个小时里，除了疼痛，他无法集中注意力做任何事情，他很高兴感觉自己好像又可以呼吸了。Ezio慢慢地移动他的右臂，伸手去拿他床头柜上一直放着的止痛药瓶，在这个过程中不小心碰倒了他的小饰品和书。他重重地叹了口气，掀开被子，然后小心翼翼地爬下床，滑到地板上。

 

在他清理的时候，他发现了手札中凸出来的几页，他以前从未注意过。经过进一步的检查，他意识到这是从书背面的一个秘密隔间里被打开的（Ezio很惊讶自己竟没有发现，因为他已经把整本书从头到尾读了一遍)。他挪到一个合适的坐姿，把手札放在腿上。在开始阅读之前，他将书页按数字顺序排列好：

 

 

_1._

_Malik_ _告诉我，由于我拒绝和任何人说话，写日志是一个很好的发泄，可以“帮助我应对”我的失去。这似乎是一项毫无意义的工作，但如果坚持写日记能阻止Malik纠缠我，那么我会尽我所能继续下去。然而，再多的文字也不能把Ezio带回我身边，也不能让我摆脱这种绝望。_

_一部分的我确实想知道为什么我对Ezio的失踪如此心烦意乱，对一个人如此深切的关心不像我的所作所为。自从Abbas得知他父亲的真相后，我就没有这样过。后来我发誓，我会遵守我的礼仪，但我绝不允许任何人探听。然而，和Ezio在一起……我觉得我们好像有了一种联系，一种似乎经得起时间考验的联系。就好像我们总是注定要见面的，即使我们都必须离开这个世界才能见面。我认识他才几天，但我已经对他产生了感情——这种感情不仅仅是柏拉图式的，我以前只和Adha有过这种经历。_

_我相信这是爱。_

_我 ~~想我是~~ 恋爱了。我爱上了一个我知道我再也见不到的男人……_

 

_8._

_Adha_ _死了。_

_我没能及时联系上她。我发现了她冰冷破碎的身体，她的眼睛仍然因为恐惧睁得大大的。她被丢在河岸边，就好像她什么都不是一样。抓她的人甚至没有给她最后的仪式，他们只是任由她腐烂。_

_我抱着她毫无生气的身体，给了她最后应得的一点尊重，我感觉自己被一种无法抑制的愤怒吞噬了。太多东西从我身边被夺走，我不会让这一切不受惩罚的发生。我没有机会向带走Ezio的人复仇，但是我可以摧毁那些胆敢夺走Adha的人..。_

 

_17._

_我领了更多的任务，几乎不允许自己休息。如果我积极主动，专注于任务，那么我就无法沉溺于悲伤之中。_

_Malik_ _说我变得太傲慢、太大胆了。他说，我需要向我的同伴敞开心扉，说出困扰我的事情，而不是在我身在马西亚夫这种罕见的情况下把自己封闭起来。我不明白他为什么这么烦恼，只要我继续成功并且毫发无伤地返回，我看不出任何人有任何理由担心……_

 

_29._

_今天早上我收到一封寄给Al Mualim的匿名信。这封信不是写给我的，但是一旦Al Mualim读了这封信，他就知道这封信的真正收信人是谁。_

_这封信是绑架Adha的人之一写的，详细描述了她最后的日子。上面说巴斯里斯克的手下以一大笔钱把她卖给了罗伯特 · 德 · 塞布尔。我认为德·塞布尔在杀死Adha并处理掉她之前，已经充分利用了她。_

_我一读完这封信就把它烧了，这样我就再也不用看到这样的字眼了。我会把消灭罗伯特 · 德 · 塞布尔和他所珍视的一切作为我毕生的使命。当我所爱的人永远离开我的时候，他就在我身边，尽管我没有证据证明他就是Ezio失踪的原因，但就我而言，他就是。_

_在我的旅行途中，我听说了关于所罗门圣殿中有一个神秘的神器的传闻。据说它在远古时代就已经存在了，拥有神秘的力量。我不关心这个文物，但是我确实在意德·塞布尔对它表现出的兴趣。如果我能拿到神器，我就能开始实现我对他的复仇。_

_Malik_ _、Kadar和我将在黄昏时分前往所罗门圣殿，希望我们能先找回这件神器。我只希望，当德·塞布尔发现他所追寻的宝藏不见了时，我能亲眼看到他脸上的表情。_

 

Ezio茫然地盯着羊皮纸。他浑身发抖，简直不敢相信自己刚才读到的东西。Altaïr……Altaïr对他也有同样的感觉，Ezio再也没有机会告诉他。Altaïr直到死都不知道Ezio也爱过他。

 

在重新开始读之前，他强迫自己做了一个深呼吸。他一直好奇为什么Altaïr在手札中从来没有提到过1190年，现在他知道了。Altaïr爱上了两个截然不同的人，Ezio和Adha，他们都在没有任何解释的情况下被从他的生活中夺走，Ezio希望他能回到过去。他想告诉Altaïr，是德·塞布尔和Juno，这两股力量干扰了三个本应安宁的生命。

 

因为Juno，Altaïr开始失去他的人性，摧毁了Adha死后留下的一切，现在Ezio永远不会知道如果他和Altaïr(甚至是Altaïr和Adha)在一起会发生什么。如果Altaïr没有迷失自我，所罗门圣殿的事件会不会有所不同？

 

Ezio感到心碎和恶心。他小心翼翼地把散页和手札放在一边，然后茫然地站了起来。他找到他的止痛药瓶，吃了几片，把它们咽下去。

 

Ezio决定出去散散步，清醒一下头脑，他走到窗前，打开窗户，决定走另一条路，这样他就不必在这个特殊的时刻与关心他的家人和盟友们打交道了。他跳出窗外，小心翼翼地落在地上，拉下兜帽遮住眼睛，融入威尼斯拥挤的街道，整个身体感到一种明显而巨大的空虚。

 

他沉重地叹了口气，抬起头来，呆呆地看着熟悉的白色长袍穿过他面前的人群。他的呼吸从他身上溜走了，他被涌上他全身的情感淹没。他向前迈了一大步，然后又迈了一步，接着又迈了一步，直到他沿着街道跑下去，熟练地穿过人群，小心自己的伤势，努力试图追上那个仍然遥不可及的身影。他看着那人走进附近的小巷，跟在他后面，在人群中挤来挤去，毫不在乎人们对他的粗鲁行为的反应。

 

_“Altaïr！”_

 

Ezio终于穿过人群，他的心破碎的更厉害了。他站在小巷的入口，然而面前空无一人。

 


End file.
